my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
American Voice Actors/Happy Birthday, Mr. Lopart
Transcript *'Johnny Yong Bosch, Crispin Freeman, Rob Paulsen, Benjamin Diskin, Danielle Judovits, Kate Higgins, and Jād Saxton': Get up, get down, if you're gonna come around, we can work together helping Mr. Lopart fix the picture, so, get up, get down, because it's gonna make a sound, we can work together helping Mr. Lopart fix the picture. *'Kate Higgins': Hey, hey, hands up now, we're sending a message to the crowd, hands wave up, they come down, we party together all around. *'Danielle Judovits': Generous, honesty, laughter, kindness, loyalty. *'Jād Saxton': Mr. Lopart helped us each to see. *'Johnny Yong Bosch, Crispin Freeman, Rob Paulsen, and Benjamin Diskin': All that we can be, so. *'Johnny Yong Bosch, Crispin Freeman, Rob Paulsen, Benjamin Diskin, Danielle Judovits, Kate Higgins, and Jād Saxton': Jump up, make a sound, hey, stomp your knees, turn around, start now, make a change, gonna come around, jump up, make a sound, hey, stomp your knees, turn around, The Powerpuff Girls, help him fix the picture, yes. *'Brina Palencia': You did a terrific job, it looks good as new, oh, how wonderful, all of Leonard's wonderful friends are here. *'Eric Vale': Hello Manny, hello tools, oh, where can I put my gift for Mr. Lopart?, I got him a pair of cowboy boots. *'Bryce Papenbrook': You can put it right here on the workbench. *'Alexis Tipton': I'd better put my gift down too, it's pretty heavy, so, where is Mr. Lopart?. *'Brina Palencia': I thought that Manny can give him a call when we're ready. *'Jād Saxton': We're ready. *'Johnny Yong Bosch, Crispin Freeman, Rob Paulsen, Benjamin Diskin, Danielle Judovits, and Kate Higgins (except Jād Saxton)': Oh yes. *'David Holt': I just don't get it, Pippi, how can everyone forget that today is my birthday, my Mom will forgot, you wouldn't forget my birthday, they would you Pippi?, thanks Pippi, it's a special sweet day at Mr. Lopart's candy shop, how can I help you today?. *'Bryce Papenbrook': Hello Mr. Lopart, this is Manny, um, I was just wondering if you might be able to come over to my shop. *'David Holt': I don't know Manny, I'm pretty busy right now. *'Bryce Papenbrook': Um, well, I was hoping that you can help me with a repair. *'David Holt', Oh, a repair?, really?, me?, of course Manny, glad to lend a helping hand, I'll be right over. *'Bryce Papenbrook': Thanks Mr. Lopart. *'Johnny Yong Bosch': What's the repair, Manny?, maybe I can help too, I'm the hammer. *'Crispin Freeman': There is no repair, Pat, Manny just said that so Mr. Lopart will come over for the party. *'Johnny Yong Bosch': I do that, can I?. *'Bryce Papenbrook': Okay people, let's hide before Mr. Lopart is coming. *'Kate Higgins': Hey, she's coming. *'David Holt': Hello?, Manny?, hello?. *'Bryce Papenbrook, Alexis Tipton, Johnny Yong Bosch, Crispin Freeman, Rob Paulsen, Benjamin Diskin, Danielle Judovits, Kate Higgins, Jād Saxton, Liliana Mumy, Eric Vale, Ian Sinclair, Brina Palencia, and Jamie Marchi': Surprise!. *'Bryce Papenbrook': Happy birthday Mr. Lopart, happy birthday. *'Brina Palencia': Happy birthday Leonard. *'David Holt': I thought that you all forgot my birthday. *'Brina Palencia': How can my Mom ever forgive someone's birthday, especially, a son is wonderful as you. *'Johnny Yong Bosch': How many candles is that?. *'David Holt': Stand back. *'Eric Vale, Ian Sinclair, Liliana Mumy, and Jamie Marchi': Bravo. *'Crispin Freeman': Yes, and there is no cake for me. *'Brina Palencia': Here is a little gift for me. *'David Holt': Oh, I like this picture, thanks Mom. *'Brina Palencia': You're welcome, Leonard. *'David Holt': And I know right where I'm going to hang it, now, let's see, I mean, 5, no, 6, 11 inch screws, or an electric drill, 11 feet or wire, maybe a jackhammer. *'Bryce Papenbrook': Oh, maybe I can come over and hang it, Mr. Lopart. *'David Holt': Well, no need to do this now, we got a birthday to celebrate. *'Rob Paulsen': Happy birthday. *'Danielle Judovits': Happy birthday.